Many different types of frames for displaying various items such as pictures, posters, paintings and objects have been developed over the years and numerous mounting devices for attaching such frames to a surface such as a wall have been developed. Although some of these mounting devices have provided adequate results, many of them suffer from several chronic problems or drawbacks. For example, many of these mounting devices are separate from the frame and require that a user first make precise measurements and then attach the mounting device to the wall, and later add the frame to the mounting device. This multi-step process is not only cumbersome, but often results in a situation where the mounting hardware does not perfectly align with the frame, which results in a misplaced or misaligned frame, especially when a user is mounting multiple frames that are intended to be aligned with one another. Some of these mounting devices also result in a gap between the frame and the wall that may be aesthetically displeasing. In addition, some of these mounting devices result in a frame that can be knocked off of the mounting device. Some such mounting devices may leave a large hole in the wall or other disfiguration when they are removed.
Others of these mounting devices use mounting posts with tapered ends that are driven into or screwed into a frame. One drawback of such mounting posts is that they may split a wooden or plastic frame when they are driven or screwed into the frame. Another drawback of some such mounting posts is that they may pull away from the frame if the user attempts to remove the frame from wall surface to reposition it. Yet another drawback of some such mounting posts is that they require a special tool to attach the mounting post to the frame so that an assembler does not injure themselves on the tapered end of the post that pierces the wall surface. For an installer who is attempting to install a grid of evenly-spaced frames, the drawbacks associated with mounting traditional frames are exacerbated by the number of frames that need to be mounted to create a grid. Imprecision in positioning traditional frames are also highlighted when frames are mounted in a grid, because the grid of frames serve as reference points and reference lines that make an unlevel or out of position frame in a grid more noticeable.
Embodiments disclosed herein address these and other concerns and generally provides an improved frame with integral mounting posts that can be mounted to a wall having drywall or drywall-like construction simply by pushing on the frame. Such frames can also easily be removed from the wall and repositioned. In another embodiment, such frames can be used in conjunction with an alignment device to quickly and accurately create a grid of evenly spaced wall-mounted frames.